powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Mixture
The amazing ability to''' use two or more powers simultaneously. The user can '''combine their powers to create combos or even to create a new force. A superpower variation of Amalgamation. Also Called *Dualokinesis. *Multikinesis. *Double Power Manipulation. *Double Power. *Combo Power. *Multi-Skill. *Synergy. *Multi-Control. *Multi-Power. Capability The user can use two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. Sometimes the second ability may be naturally born, whereas sometimes it may have been taken from another by force. Applications *Create new forces. *Use your powers to create different combos. Dual Ability Examples *'Elemental'-'Telekinesis': Control the individual atoms in matter by combing telekinesis and matter manipulation. *'Electro'-'Aerokinesis': Combine powerful bursts of wind with devastating electric blasts. *'Metal'-'Geokinesis': Wield both earth and metal as weapons. *'Pyro-Cryokinesis': Wield both fire and ice powers. *'Pyro'-'Hydrokinesis': The ability to wield both water and fire. *'Pyro-Oleumkinesis': Use fire to bring explosive capabilities to oil powers. *'Terra-Aerokinesis': Wield both earth and wind powers. *'Aqua-Electrokinesis': Wield both electricity and water powers. *'Luna-Photokinesis': Mix light powers with additional abilities of the Moon. *'Aqua-Lunakinesis': Enhanced water abilities with strength from the Moon. *'Electro-Pyrokinesis': Mix fire powers with electric capabilities. *'Electro-Cryokinesis': Mix ice powers with electric capabilities. *'Umbra-Photokinesis': Generate both light and darkness. *'Umbra-Gyrokinesis': Infuse darkness with the power of a black hole. *'Vibro-Electrokinesis': Infuse electric power with seismic bursts. *'Enigma'-'Life Force Manipulation': Life-force is enhanced with sentient power. *'Chrono-Ergokinesis': Generate chronic and temporal energy. *'Elemental-Energy Blasts': Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. *'Crystallo-Hematokinesis': Crystallize blood. *'Elemental-Volatile Constructs': Turn any element into a powerful bomb. *'Tele-Empathy': can sense and project thoughts, emotions and sensations. *'Spatio'-'Telekinesis': can move things even across space and dimensions through telekinesis. *'Cosmic'-'Electrokinesis:' can generate and manipulate electricity combined with cosmic forces. *'Chrono'-'Telekinesis': can manipulate time while performing telekinesis. *'Elemental'-'Asterokinesis': wield the elemental forces of outer space and the earth. *'Helio'-'Menekinesis': Wield the power of the Golden Sun, and Silver Moon. *'Mensio'-'Ionkinesis': Control the energy and atomic levels of atoms, ions, and energy particles. *'Angel'-'Demon Mimicry': Mimic the aspects, powers, and abilites of an angel and a demon. *'Hydro'-'Cryokinesis': Ability to freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures; even to absolute zero. *'Hydro'-'Thermokinesis': Ability to superheat and boil water and all ''other liquids to scalding or boiling temperatures. *'Eco'-'Hydrokinesis: The ability to control all of the water in the world. *Ourano-Astreokinesis: The ability use the spatial and cosmic energy in order to control the entire universe. *Mystio-Psychokinesis: ::: Wield the power of the Mystic/Psionic Forces forged from the Astral Plane. *Photon-Laser Emission: Ability to generate both bright bursts of light and concentrated beams of light from one's body. *Hydro-Aerokinesis:' Control the moisture in the air. *'Hydro-Sonokinesis: Convert Sound waves that travel through water and convert them into Shockwaves. *Hydro-Regokinesis:' Redirect the flow of water. *'Aero-Regokinesis: Redirect the flow of gasses. *Telekinetic Teleportation:' Power to move objects through space *'Bio-Picnokinesis: Augment the density of Organic matter *Hydro-Atmokinesis: power to control rain. *Laser Emission-Pyrokinesis': Superheat kinetic atoms with lasers and create electricty. (Ex user: Aku) Limits * May require knowledge on how use the powers. * Weaknesses may counteract each other. * May be a side effect of being a hybrid. * In some situations, having more than one ability spontaneously can be considered rare, or even an impossibility. * In some cases, even though a person possesses more than one ability, they may not use more than one at the same time. Known users Gallery Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power